1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical switches and, more particularly, to sealed soft switch assemblies including snap domes and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
A wide variety of instruments and equipment exist which incorporate switches and the like which provide tactile and/or audible feedback, such as, for example, a feedback membrane switch or snap dome switch. Typically, the electrical contacts of such switches include an electrically conductive film disposed on an electrically insulative substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board). The electrically conductive film defines the outer contact for the outer legs of the snap dome and the center contact for the center of the snap dome.
Typically, the placement of snap domes, and the necessary spacers and membranes on a printed circuit board, is a tedious process. Additionally, space limitations in switches including printed circuit boards reduces the ability to use larger snap domes in the switch and the ability to create switches with improved tactile feedback.
Accordingly, the need exists for switches and assemblies which reduce the labor costs associated with the production thereof.
A need exists for switches and assemblies which exhibit improved tactile feedback characteristics.
A need exists for tactile feedback switches and assemblies which do not use a printed circuit board.